


Lily the cocksucker

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [4]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Just a short fic about Lily sucking cocks at a glory hole, enjoy!
Relationships: Lily Du/Male characters
Series: Collegehumor smut: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lily the cocksucker

Lily moaned around the large cock which poked through the wall of the cubicle, while she loved sucking any guy who used the glory hole it was always a bonus when they were as well endowed as the person she was servicing now who was sporting a nine inch cock.

After years of experience Lily had very little difficulty in taking the dick deep into her throat, even a large one like this posed very little challenge anymore, and so she continued to gleefully Bob her head up and down the slick shaft, spreading more and more of her saliva and precum along its length.

With one hand the skilled cocksucker was teasing her small nipples, pinching and rolling them; the first few times she'd stripped naked in the filthy cubicle Lily had felt very uncomfortable but now she couldn't imagine not being able to pull on her hard nipples as she sucked on a fat cock. 

Mixed with the regular *Glack* *Glack* *Glack* of Lily pushing her throat along the stranger's dick was a squelching sound as she pushed her huge pink dildo in and out of her sopping wet cunt: she was already building to her twentieth orgasm of the day and the floor of the cubicle was drenched, the bar owner would grumble at having to mop it up as usual but Lily knew they didn't mind really, the presence of a free to use, willing cock worshipper really did wonders for business.

Lily could hear the grunts from the neighbouring cubicle building and she picked up the pace of her masturbating, loving the feeling of orgasming at the same time that she was sprayed with cum. She had timed it perfectly. Just as she pulled her mouth off to scream in ecstasy, shoving her dildo fully inside once more, the cock exploded, sending rope after rope of cum shooting over Lily's face, getting in her hair, and dripping down onto her tits.

After the cock was pulled back through the hole Lily had a few seconds to compose herself, looking in the mirror she always hung up before starting to suck off cocks Lily admired the many layers of jizz coating her cute face, she knew this was going to be a good night: only one hour in and she'd already had thirty five loads.

A moment later and a new cock was presented proudly at the glory hole, though not quite as big as the previous one Lily dove on it with as much gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, especially if you have any ideas for other fics I could do


End file.
